memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan
YouTube Wofür sonst soll's die Funktion geben... — Florian™ talk 09:51, 27. Jan 2007 (UTC) 425px :Oha, lässt sich das so leicht einbinden? 22:43, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) Copyright Verletzung (erledigt Juli 2004) Es tut mir leid, aber der Ihnalt dieser Seite sollte zunächst nach Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan/temp verschoben werden, damit die (im übrigen auch falschen) Informationen aus Wikipedia aus der History gelöscht werden können. -- Kobi 09:08, 6. Jul 2004 (CEST) :Okay, für einen sauberen Schnitt hab ich jetzt mal den aktuellen Artikel quelltext-kopiert - hoffe, das war jetzt okay -, weil beim "Verschieben" über den Reiter oben auch die alten Versionen mitverschoben würden. - defchris/✍ talk 18:10, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Öhm, guck mal auf den Zeitstempel -- das ist eine Copyvio von letzten Jahr ;) und zufälligerweise beginnt die Versionsgeschichte auch erst am 6. Jul 2004 um 9:52 Uhr -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:12, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Huch - warum löscht man dann nicht die Diskussion? Ich muss mir wohl wieder mal die Brille putzen (und die Äuglein gleich dazu)... sry - defchris/✍ talk 18:21, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) Logikfehler? Mal eine ganz grundsätzliche Frage - Von wo aus werden Planeten durchnummeriert? Von innen (vom Stern aus) nach außen (zu Systemende hin) wäre am logischsten, aber dann wäre die ganze Verwechslung ein Logikfehler! --Bravomike 20:37, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Das ist ein uralt bekannter Fehler, dass der Besatzung der Reliant das nicht aufgefallen ist... Sagt man zumindest immer, allerdings hat sich die Bahn von Khans Exilplaneten verändert, wie dieser ausdrücklich sagt, so dass das eben nicht mit absoluter Bestimmtheit sagen kann. Braucht nur ein Tippfehler des Yeomans gewesen zu sein, der das Logbuch abtippt und Kirk immer zum Abzeichnen vorlegt. (Was ist das eigentlich für ein Logikfehler? ^^) 20:42, 9. Nov 2006 (UTC) Wenn die Planeten von innen nach außen nummeriert werden und Ceti-Alpha VI explodiert, dann ist Ceti-Alpha V immer noch V und kann unmöglich mit VI verwechselt werden, es sei denn die Bahnverschiebung verschiebt ihn noch hinter Cet-Alpha VII (der dann V wird) --Bravomike 07:44, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Nein, das muss nicht sein. Aufgrund der fehlenden Gravitation kann die Bahn schon massiv verschoben werden. Und da wir den Rest des Systems, sowie die Positionierung der Planeten im System zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion und die Sprengkraft des explodierten Planeten nicht kennen, müssen wir wohl annehmen, dass die Explosion eben genau diese Auswirkung hatte, dass man V bei einer normalen Kartografiemission erstmal mit VI verwechselt wird. Einer der Planeten ist weg und zudem ist die Reliant nicht zur Kartografie des Systems nach Ceti-Alpha geflogen, sondern aufgrund des Genesis-Projekts. Da wird man schon im Vorhinein Daten gesammelt und interpretiert haben. Auf diesen Fehler würde ich nicht allzuviel geben. 12:00, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::OK, wir wissen es einfach nicht. --Bravomike 12:01, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Und doch sehr ungewöhnlich, dass die Sternenflotte zwar mit Warp 9,xxx reist & überlichtschnellen Funkverkehr hält, aber ein astrales Ereignis wie ein Planetenuntergang von keinem Teleskop oder Forschungsschiff bemerkt und entsprechend dokumentiert wird:-) 80.171.191.68 22:33, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Nein, wieso? Nur die Grenzen werden mehr oder weniger lückenlos überwacht, nicht aber der Föderationsraum selbst. 22:40, 8. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::Warum sollte die Föderation ihren eigenen Raum nicht überwachen? Und schon mit heutigen Teleskopen können die Sterne und Vorgänge in unseren Nachbarystemen beobachtet werden. Wahrscheinlicher ist hier eine Schwäche im Drehbuch. 194.97.41.149 14:04, 9. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Nein, wieso? Wo wird denn erwähnt, dass die Föderation ihr Gebiet flächendeckend überwacht? "Schwäche im Drehbuch" fällt mir immer etwas zu leicht, wenn einem Fan einfach nur etwas nicht gefällt. 14:13, 9. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Als Beispiel: Selbst in TNG werden noch eine Vielzahl von Kolonien (u.a. ) und abgestürzte Raumschiffe der Föderation gefunden (u.a. ). 14:17, 9. Mär 2007 (UTC) Gibt eigentlich vieles unlogisches in dem Film. Man kann sich vieles notdürftig erklären aber trotzdem nervt sowas (Ceti Alpha V an Position von VI, noch dazu als Wüstenplanet(müsste ja eig. der Sonne näher sein);Warp im Nebel; Khan kennt Checkov, obwohl dieser erst im folgenden Jahr dazu kam; Khan kennt sich gut im Kosmos und mit klingonischen Sprichworten aus(s.u.);Enterprise ist mal wieder das einzige Schiff in der Nähe; uvm.). Natürlich alles für sich erklärbar aber im Ganzen irgendwie unstimmig. Der Film ist aber dennoch sehr gelungen wegen der herausragenden schaupielerischen Leistungen Ricardo Montalbáns. Ist für mich auch der einzige ST-Kinofilm in dem das Motiv der Rache überzeugend beim Schurken dargestellt wird! Den Film muss man im Original gucken, da die deutsche Synchro voller Fehler ist. Die Erklärung für die codierte Funknachricht sollte auch mal bei Synchronfehler aufgenommen werden. DonPadrino 22:42, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Zeitangaben Die Zeitangaben stimmen meiner Rechnung nach nicht! Es heißt Kirk hätte vor 15 Jahren Kahn verbannt, geht man davon aus das der Film im Jahr 2285 spielt, so wäre das 2270 und somit am Ende von TOS! Die Folge "Der schlafende Tiger" spielt aber deutlich früher! (Diese Diskrepanz ist auch im Originalton zu hören) :Ja, inkonsistente Zeitangaben gibt es, und nicht nur in diesem Film. Da müsste man mal nen Absatz in die HGI schreiben. Im englischen Artikel sind die verschiedenen Datumsangaben ausführlich erklärt. Gruß--langweiler (Diskussion) 11:03, 28. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Halbsperrung So, jetzt hab' ich die Faxen dicke: der Artikel ist nach wiederholtem Vandalismus für anonyme Nutzer bis auf Weiteres gesperrt. 00:17, 20. Jan 2007 (UTC) Erneute sechsmonatige Halbsperre für den Artikel, nachdem erneut eine IP den Artikel vandaliert. 14:49, 26. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Khans Mannschaft Hallo, ich hätte da mal 'ne Frage zu Khans Mannschaft. Weshalb besteht die plötzlich aus lauter Twens? Es waren ja damals (ca. fünfzehn Jahre zuvor) keine Kinder dabei; und Khan selbst lernte seine spätere Frau (vermutlich die Mutter seines Sohnes) ja erst in dieser Folge kennen. In Khans früherer Augment-Mannschaft waren Frauen klar unterrepräsentiert, so dass sich angesichts dieser Ungleichverteilung die Frage stellt, wie die Überlegenheits-Freaks sich fortpflanzen konnten. Andererseits erscheint es mir selbst unter den lebensfeindlichen Bedingungen des Planeten unglaubwürdig, dass mit Ausnahme Khans die Eltern der jungen Mannschaft mittlerweile alle gestorben sein sollten. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie - mit Ausnahme von Khans zarter Frau - recht unverwüstliche Typen waren.80.141.254.242 15:30, 1. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ganz simpel, es waren nicht 15, sondern etwa 25 Jahre.--93.128.2.38 22:23, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sry, 18 Jahre laut der Timeline. Vll sahen die Kinder einfach etwas älter aus als sie waren. Waren ja Augmments ;)--77.13.128.165 18:44, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Zitat Hallo zusammen! Hab da mal ne Frage: Das Zitat von Khan "von der Rache" ist ja ein klingonisches Sprichwort, so sagt er ja auch selbst. Aber wenn ich Film und die Folge mit Khan richtig in Erinnerung habe: Wie kann Khan von diesem Zitat wissen? Er hatte doch wohl nie Kontakt zu Klingonen haben können? Wäre um eine in-sich-logische Antwort aus dem Trek-Universum dankbar. Oder ist es ein Fehler??--62.143.234.13 17:46, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :also, Kirk hat Kahn auf diesen Planeten verbannt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie ihnen Literatur da gelassen. -- 16:32, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Es wirkt schon etwas komisch, auch dass Khan sich so gut im Kosmos auskennt (... moons of Nibia and the Antares Maelstrom...), wo er doch aus dem Jahr 1996 kommt. Aber wennn man ne Erklärung sucht, dann hat er es entweder vor seiner Verbannung an Bord der Enterprise, während seiner Verbannung - wie Shisma sagte - oder nach seiner Verbannung an Bord der Reliant gelesen. Hat sich bestimmt mit seinem überlegenen Intellekt gleich auf die Datenbank der Reliant gestürzt ;) DonPadrino 22:42, 27. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Fehler im Film Im Film gibt Kirk Lieutanant Saavik folgenden Befehl (Ich habe leider nur das englische Zitat im Kopf):"Picture Mr. Saavik!" Seit wann ist Saavik männlich?--188.194.127.184 14:42, 3. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kommt das nicht öfter vor?--Picard98 19:11, 9. Apr.2010 (UTC) ::Es kommt öfter vor (Kirk und Spock reden sie mehrmals so an) und es ist KEIN Fehler, sondern eine mögliche wenn auch selten benutzte Anrede für rangniedrigere weibliche Junior-Offiziere im US-Militär. Bspw. ist es in der US Navy erlaubt einen weiblichen Ensign "Mister (Nachname)" zu nennen. Die wesentlich häufiger anzutreffende Alternative ist aber "Miss (Nachname)". Möglicherweise ist diese Anrede auf den Einfluss des -Regisseurs Nicholas Meyer zurückzuführen. Er war maßgeblich am Drehbuch beteiligt und betonte insbesondere den militärischen Aspekt der Sternenflotte. --Pflaume 18:56, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) - Nachtrag: Im Drehbuch wird sie mehrmals "Mr. Saavik" genannt. --Pflaume 19:00, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Log-Buch Einträge Zitat: In diesem Film wird, wie in Star Trek: Der Aufstand kein Computerlogbucheintrag verfasst. Das ist nicht ganz korrekt. Lt. Saavik macht einen Eintrag während des Kobayashi-Maru Tests. Ist zwar im Brückensimulator, aber immerhin das Logbuch der Enterprise. "Computerlogbuch der Enterprise. Sternzeit: 81 30, 3. Captain Spock. Raumschiff Enterprise auf Übungsflug nach Gamma Hydra. Sektor 14. Koordinaten: 21, 87, 4. Nähern uns der Neutralen Zone. Alle Systeme reagieren normal und sind in Funktion." Chekov auf der Reliant: "Computerlogbuch, Sternzeit 8130-4, Logbucheintrag des 1. Offiziers, Pavel Chekov. Raumschiff Reliant nähert sich der Umlauf von Ceti-Alpha VI. Es geht um das Projekt Genesis. Wir sind weiter auf der such nach einem unbelebten Planten, der den Anforderungen für eine Testreihe des Genesis-Experiments entspricht. Bis jetzt kein Erfolg." Kirk, am Ende des Films: "Computerlogbuch der Enteprise. Sternzeit 81 31,6. Admiral Kirk. Raumschiff Enterprise auf dem Flug nach Ceti-Alpha V, um die Crew der Relinat auf zunehmen. Alles läuft gut. Und doch muss ich mir Gedanken machen, über den Freund, den wir verloren haben. Es gibt immer Möglichkeiten, hat Spock gesagt. Und wenn Genesis tatsächlich Leben aus dem Tod bedeutet, muss ich an diesem Ort zurück kehren." --Alpha 177 07:33, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Also ist die HGI eindeutig falsch.--Bravomike 12:46, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Details Kirk ist (wieder) Admiral, Spock sogar Captain. McCoy, Uhura und Sulu wurden zum Commander befördert. Chekov hat es -im Rang eines Commanders- bis zum 1. Offizier geschafft. Jenice Rand und Christine Chapel, haben in "Der Zorn des Khan" keinen Auftritt. Braucht es hier den ersten Teil wirklich? --D47h0r Talk 16:28, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)0 :Keine Ahnung, was Du meinst. :Ich finds jedenfalls detaillierter, als das, was da ursprünglich stand. :--Alpha 177 16:34, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Schwierig einzuordnender Fall. Normalerweise gilt ja, dass in Hintergrundinformationen nicht aus reinen Inhaltswiedergaben bestehen sollen, und einfach die Dienstgrade aufzulisten ist eine reine Inhaltswiedergabe. Da die Filme aber eine Reihe darstellen, kann man andererseits das ganze auch als Einordnung des Films in die Reihe sehen, in der relevante Unterschiede im Vergleich zu anderen Filmen dargestellt werden.--Bravomike 17:22, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Ränge stehen bereits im Text und in der Liste der Darsteller. Ich habe da momentan noch ein mulmiges Gefühl, ob die Informationen über die Ränge dann noch ein drittes Mal aufgeführt werden müssen. Sicherlich kann man die Unterschiede zu vorherigen Filmen aufnehmen, aber man hätte es eventuell auch auf jene beschränken können, bei denen sich der Rang verändert hat. Dass Kirk im vorherigen Film und in diesem Admiral ist, ist durch die Dialoge wohl offensichtlich. Daher hätte ich z.B. Kirk komplett aus dieser Betrachtung rausgelassen. Möchte mich aber jetzt nicht grundsätzlich gegen solche Auflistungen stellen, nur machen diese für mich momentan noch keinen großen Sinn. --D47h0r Talk 17:47, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Das ist zwar richtig, dennoch fand ich, den vorherigen Eintrag "McCoy hat den Rang eines Commanders (oder so ähnlich), zu wenig. Daher habe ich das vervollständigt. :Es muß nicht zwingend so stehen bleiben. :--Alpha 177 17:54, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wenn es so bestehen bleibt, dann sollte es auch für alle weiteren Filme (dieselben Darsteller vorausgesetzt) fortgeführt werden. Magst du das dann übernehmen, Alpha? Ich habe eure Einträge mal der Übersicht halber eingerückt. --D47h0r Talk 19:00, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kann ich mich gern mal dran machen. Nur ist es fragwürdig, ob der Unterpunkt "Details" dafür der richtige ist. --Alpha 177 19:04, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich glaube, der ursprüngliche Hinweis zu McCoy stand überhaupt nur drin, weil man bei McCoy als Arzt nicht unbedingt auf den Dienstgrad schaut. Die Überschrift „Details“ sollte wohl sowas ähnliche wie ‚Trivia‘ sein und kann raus. So allein finde ich die Info sowieso fehl am Platz, und wie gesagt, ich denke überhaupt, dass es nur Sinn macht, wenn man wirklich einen Bezug zu den anderen Filmen herstellt.--Bravomike 20:23, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Überdies finde ich die Formulierung etwas seltsam. Wieso ist Kirk "wieder" Admiral? Und McCoy war bereits im letzten Film Commander (in TAS trug er sowohl Lt.Cmdr. als auch Cmdr. Abzeichen). --Tribble-Freund 07:56, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mit "wieder" habe ich mich auf Kirk in TMP bezogen. Da war Kirk bereits Admiral, hatte sich dann aber zum Captain degradieren lassen, damit er das Kommando über die Enterprise übernehmen konnte. Ich kündigte ja auch schon an, dass ich noch die Bezüge zu den anderen Filmen herstellen werde. --Alpha 177 18:07, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Passender wäre womöglich „immer noch“, anstelle von „wieder“. Nebenbei, versucht mal, eure Diskussionsebenen einzuhalten. Vor allem Alpha scheint nirgends etwas einzurücken. Macht zu Zuordnung nur umständlicher. --D47h0r Talk 19:52, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kirk wurde doch im ersten Teil noch garnicht degradiert???--93.128.2.38 22:27, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sry, überlest meinen obigen Beitrag. Hab beim ersten Teil wohl nicht aufgepasst.--77.13.128.165 15:11, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kurzfassung Ein anonymer User hat hier eine 582 Wörter starke "Kurzfassung" eingefügt. Das sind weit mehr als die maximal ca. 250 Wörter, auf die wir uns für Kurzfassungen verständigt haben. Wie wollen wir diesbezüglich vorgehen? Können die INhalte in die Langfassung eingebunden werden? --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:38, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich würde sagen, wir sollten sie kürzen und die Links entfernen.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 20:52, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC)